


与Jack共度的周六假日（生日贺文）

by umi_shaw



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境乙女向女监督生Jack监
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader
Kudos: 5





	与Jack共度的周六假日（生日贺文）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告  
> 第二人称  
> 以两人已经交往为前提  
> Jack出身辉石之国，本文提到的辉石之国的文化习俗全部参考自现实的俄罗斯

你是被Jack揉着头发弄醒的。

“喂、别睡啦”，Jack又揉了揉你的头发，“我慢跑一个小时回来了，再不起来就来不及在太阳升起前*①出门啦。”

你迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着Jack退出房间。

你伸手摸向床头柜，拿起手机看时间，还有几分钟就要到清晨六点了。你倒回床上悲鸣了一声，揉了揉眼睛，望着陌生的木质天花板，你想起来今天是周六，你和Jack趁学校周末放假的机会，两人到他家乡一个亲戚闲置的木屋里打算研究一下冰雪天气环境下魔药合成影响变化的相关课题，顺便度过难得的二人世界。但是你们昨晚爬山到达木屋后光是打扫卫生就累得不行，你耗光精力洗了个澡躺床上就一秒入睡。你叹了一口气，爬起来拖拉着步伐走向盥洗室洗漱。

你洗漱完毕稍微清醒了一些，披着小毛毯进了客厅，看见Jack正举着一副哑铃做着屈伸的锻炼动作，似乎在低声数着数字，他长长立起的狼耳轻微地抖了一下，他转过头来，笑着对你说：“起来啦？早餐我做好了，就放在壁炉旁温着，快些吃完我们还能赶上太阳升起前出发……297、298……”

你紧了紧身上的小毛毯，一边走向壁炉一边问Jack怎么还在锻炼。

“299……每日锻炼很重要！只要1天没有锻炼，就会减少3天锻炼份的肌肉……300！好，完成了。”Jack放下哑铃，站起身，“我去冲洗一下，等我出来就可以准备出发。”

你坐在壁炉旁，默默感叹Jack每日都充满干劲。隔着透明玻璃能看见炉膛里块状木头燃起的火焰被气流影响呈翻滚状燃烧*②。壁炉放射出的热度融进了你四肢百骸，你活动了一下四肢，借着落地灯的光线打量了一下客厅。壁炉旁边放着一篮子满满的备用木块，再过来就是你现在坐着的老旧皮质沙发，扶手处的皮革陈旧得出现了细细的裂纹，身前是一个不小的方桌，方桌上的平碟摆放着切片的列巴*③，里面夹上了熏肠切片、奶酪片和两片生菜叶，也许是为了照顾你的饮食习惯，Jack还特意煎了一个溏心蛋夹在里面。平碟旁边是一壶铜制的花瓶状的茶炊*④。你拿起旁边的空杯子到茶炊出水口打开开关接了茶水，被煨得热乎乎的茶水喝起来像是加了少许糖和柠檬片的红茶。列巴片沉甸甸的，被壁炉和茶炊烘热得散发出果木的香气，你咬了一口列巴，表皮有些硬，但好在内芯还算松软，奶酪片已经被烘得开始融化了，味觉的满足让你的头脑清醒了一些。

Jack很快就出来了，他换上了较厚的茄克外套，“你还没吃完早餐吗？”，Jack把羊毛手套戴上，“……那我先去准备雪橇车……”

你咽下嘴里的面包，问什么雪橇车。

“当然是去附近小镇用的雪橇车啊，最近的小镇离这里有十六、十七公里远啊，我用滑雪板的话能很快就到，但是你不会滑雪吧？”Jack走过来，看向你……的嘴角，“正好木屋小仓库里有架雪橇车可以用……啊、等下，你嘴角沾上了蛋黄液、”

这里吗？你摸了摸一边嘴角，感觉什么都没摸到。

Jack低下头，伸出长舌灵巧地舔舐了一下你另一边嘴角。温暖湿滑的触感让你一个激灵瞬间清醒了。Jack似乎被自己吓到了，有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“啊、抱歉，我不知道怎么就……呃、我先、出去准备雪橇车。”

Jack仿佛落荒而逃。你不知怎么有些遗憾，气呼呼地用力咬下一大块列巴，靠嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的感觉勉强平复了一下刚才开始变快的心跳。

你穿戴好准备出门，出门前在壁炉旁的鹿角架上取下了Jack昨晚挂上去的围巾。直到昨晚到达之前鹿角架上都放着一把老式猎枪，Jack当时注意到你很在意那把猎枪，就取下放到墙脚处，为了让你安心，他还把鹿脚架当做了挂围巾的架子。

Jack已经在门外等着，他旁边是一架雪橇车。天开始蒙蒙亮，是太阳即将升起的预兆，屋外还飘着细雪。你拿着围巾走过去，Jack似乎还有些别扭，他伸手想要取过围巾：“啊、谢谢——”你把围巾往回收。他的手僵在半空中，然后有些无奈地低声“唔”了一下，略微弯下腰乖巧地把头低下来，他项链上的兽牙吊坠在空中微微晃动着。你亲手将围巾圈在他脖子上，仔细地捻好围起来的围巾边角，眼角余光瞄到Jack的尾巴在后面欢快地甩动着。

你感觉自己的心情被Jack晃动的尾巴毛撩动得也欢快了起来——直到你注意到雪橇车前什么都没有。

雪橇车前方什么都没有，只有一条空荡荡的绳带。

你机械地转过头，面无表情地问Jack这架雪橇车要怎么驱动。

“啊、这雪橇车感觉还不错吧！”Jack看向雪橇车，脸上开始充满了干劲，“上次回老家用unique魔法变成狼来拉雪橇车，可惜速度完全追不上麋鹿前辈啊。为了有朝一日超越麋鹿前辈的速度，我还要更多的锻炼！”Jack握紧了拳头，一脸认真的表情看向你，“你会帮我的，对吧？”

你一脸宇宙猫猫的表情回应了他。

“好！”Jack呼喝了一声，施展出他的unique魔法：“「撕破月夜的远吠」——”

你看着眼前出现的巨大的银狼，虽然他看起来非常的帅气，但你只是机械地将绳带好好地套在他身上，然后带着宇宙猫猫的表情自己爬上了雪橇车坐好，面无表情地坐在Jack兴奋地拉着的飞速滑行起来的雪橇车上。

——这不是自己想要的二人世界啊啊啊啊啊——

但很快，你的注意力开始被飞速滑行的高速感捕获了，仿佛飞翔的感觉让你心情轻快了起来，你望向道路两边快速后退的针叶林，它们看起来像是被撒了一层细密的糖霜，日出前的雪地被曦光涂抹上一层玫瑰色的花酱，Jack拉动的雪橇车仿佛刷子般在玫瑰酱上留下两条长长的轴痕，向尚未升起的太阳追逐滑翔。你感觉自己的重力快要消失了，高速滑行让你感受到了飞翔的快乐。

“东张西望很危险的啊”，Jack的声音在前方响起，“前面就要拐弯了，注意握紧扶手啊。”

你回应了一声，高速的气流灌了你满嘴，你立马闭上嘴，抓紧了扶手。Jack在前方完全没有减速的情况下突然用力向一侧跑动，矫健的腿脚爆发出更高的速度，雪橇车的绳索保持着拉平绷直的状态，你感觉到一股强劲的后坐力撑向你的后背，雪橇车在滑出一个圆弧的痕迹后平稳地向着改变好的方向直线驱行，幸好你提前握紧了扶手，在雪橇车方向定下来后才不至于被最后的向心力甩出去。

雪橇车突然冲入了旷野，开阔的雪地一下子打开了你的视野，早晨清爽的空气让心情非常舒爽，你不顾大风张开嘴单音节开心地呼喊起来，Jack听见你的喊声后得意地说：“感觉心情很不错吧？”

你松开扶手，高举着双手拥抱着迎面吹来的狂风。在护目镜的保护下，你能够张大双眼好好地欣赏这幅美景。

① 俄罗斯当前日出时间6：44，日落时间17：48。  
② 燃木壁炉。形状是长方体，有一面是玻璃板，可打开封闭，上接特殊设计的烟囱，在进风口和导风板的影响下炉膛内的火焰会呈翻滚状燃烧。  
③ 俄罗斯传统主食，一种面包。  
④ 俄罗斯传统喝茶道具。内部的空心圆筒存放燃烧木炭来加热茶炊装的茶水。


End file.
